User talk:Kalaong
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Biotics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 19:45, May 22, 2009 Spelling Please note that on this site, we have a policy about US and UK spellings, we allow both. Apologise is the UK version of apologize, so while the rest of your edits were fixing the rest, that one was against policy. Please note this in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spell Checker Ok, even though I hate cross page conversations, but I think I have the root of your problem. If you are using Firefox or Chrome, and hit the source code button, then that changes the input in the RTE to a format that the browser recoganizes and will correct your on spelling. However since I don't use Chorme or Firefox, I use IE, I had to dig to find your problem It isn't the RTE, its your browser and its built in spell checker. Yours is probably set for US English as the default is usually is, so you need to change that setting, not anything with the RTE. So I don't have another reason to hate the RTE, just another reason that browsers violate our spelling conventions. Again a huge note isn't called for, nor is a list of all the spellings, but again if in doubt use sites like dictionary.com. It recoganizes both spellings and will give you a positive result. Hope that helps. Lancer1289 02:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Just changed it. But I still think it would be a good idea to put a notice on the front page stating "This site use UK spelling. Please change your browser settings before editing to avoid unnecessary edits."Kalaong 15:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Language Please take a few moments to review the site's language policy which is linked above in the Community Guidelines. Crude/inappropriate language doesn’t have a place on this wiki and we ask editors not to use that type of language. Please refrain from using it again in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Language Again Please note that insulting other users, e.g. "soulless jerks" is against the language policy here and will not be tolerated. We have no use for that language here and I will ask you again to watch your language in the future. Also we do have a policy here about fan-art, fan-fiction, fan-anything, which is the reason it is up for deletion. We do not allow fan anything so I would also ask you to mind policy in the future before throwing insults around about why something is up for deletion. Lancer1289 02:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the compliment, but I'm not artistically talented. I wish I could take credit for that map. I've been looking for a galaxy map that shows locations from ME and ME2, and I finally found one. The artist is at http://dwebart.deviantart.com/ Turianfiend 04:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Turianfiend